1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus which remove noise from an input signal in a noisy environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a voice signal is received in a noisy environment, a noise signal is received along with the voice signal. Related art methods of removing a frequency spectrum of the noise signal from a frequency spectrum of the voice signal have been used to remove the noise signal received along with the voice signal.